So Much For My Happy Ending
by Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan
Summary: "You had no right to hide your pregnancy from me Addison!" Derek's angry yell still rung in her ears. She didn't mean to hide her pregnancy from him... But he was happy with Meredith, what could she do? And now he's threatening to take away her daughter and her baby away from her...there goes her happy ending. Addek story
1. I don't Like Surprises

**AHi :) I love Addek, I love MerDer too but I like Addek more, anyway like every other story here it's fan made and alternative to the the actuall plot of the series**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, that is Shonda's and ABC's job**.

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, this takes place in the second season, after the whole no anesthesia sex of Addie and Derek. **

* * *

"...she has a what looks like a broken bone... Vaginal bleeding... Pregnant" the paramedic gave the acts about the woman lying on the stretched quickly.

Mirandly Bailey glanced briefly at the pregnant woman, and her eyes softened slightly. The woman had been assaulted and pushed down some stairs after being hit and robbed by her attacker.

"Someone page Dr. Montgomery" she ordered her interns who were like always picking patients based on which surgery was cooler.

George turned to look at her, an odd look in his eyes as he scowled. "Dr. Bailey we can't"

Miranda glared at her intern. "And why is that?" She snapped, ready to page the redheaded doctor herself.

"Because that's her" Stevens spoke up, pointing a finger at the lying woman in the stretcher, groanning in pain.

There was a Doctor already with her, another neonatal doctor and some nurses. Mirando pushed through them, and gasped. Addison Montgomery was lying on the stretcher with what seemed a broken arm, deep Cuts and some scatches as well. There was blood coming from her inner thigh, telling Miranda everything she needed to know.

"Oh my god. Page Dr. Shepherd" Miranda ordered, stepping close to her friend. She looked at her charts, 6 weeks pregnant. Her eyes widened. Addison needed an OR right now if she wanted to keep her baby.

"O'Malley tell OR one we are coming, Yang scrub in. Karev, Grey you are on the Satch Case, Stevens go get Dr. Sheperd tell him it's Addison"

With that Mirando quickly rushed a helpless Addison towards the OR.

* * *

Derek Sheperd was very pleased with himself, as he would be sending home his patient today after her surgery a couple of days ago. All had gone well, and there were no complications so he was just pleased. He sighed with a smile, thinking about Meredith and how great thins were going. Derek was snapped out of his lovely thoughts when Izzie Stevens came running through the hall, yelling his name. When she stopped Stevens was standing infront of him.

"Dr. Sheperd, Dr. Bailey asked me to tell you because there was this woman and she was assaulted in the street near a car crash-" Derek interrupted her rambling.

"Get to the point Izzie"

"It's your ex-wife. Dr. Montgomery is pregnant, and she was in the car crash and she's having a miscarriage"

Derek took a step back. Addison was pregnant? But the divorce papers had barely been signed... Addison, satan the adulterous bitch, was pregnant? But... Derek's mind flew to his five year old daughter who was the brightest start in his life, she and Meredith got along pretty well... Even if his small Rorie only talked about her mother. And he and Addison were already trying to figure out the best way to share custody. Another child? Mark's it had to be Mark's.

Still the shock didn't die, as he stated blankly at the intern. "Is she in surgery?" He asked

"Yes" Stevens awnsered, nodding her head.

"Fine." Derek turned away, after his surgery in half an hour he would pay a little visit to Addison. She had no right. He started to walk away, as thoughts clouded his mind.

"Dr. Sheperd?" He heard Steven's ask.

He turned around, waiting for her to speak.

"Can I scrub in on your surgery?" Bloodhound interns

"Yes" Derek nodded flatly before turning away from a squealing Izzie.

**I promise next chapter will be more interesting :( sorry sorry sorry please review. And I know there are tons of other stories like this, I just hope you like it.**


	2. Lost? Where's he going to go?

**Hey :) Thank you for the reviews :) and views! 61 views! I'm really happy, anyway... This story takes place after I Am a Tree in Season 3, so yes it takes place in season 3 and she still goes to L.A. but she doesn't move there...**

* * *

Addison woke up to the sound of beeping monitors, and her body hurting. She could remember the man who assualted her, he had asked for her purse and she had said no. So with the bottle he had in his hand he hit her and she tugged her purse back and then he pushed her down the stairs.

She had been going to her layer's office, about the custody of her five year old daugther: Victoria Sheperd Montgomery or otherwise called Rorie. Addison and Derek had agreed it was better for Rorie to stay with her in the Archfield hotel since it was better than a trailer, and because Derek wanted to build his life with Meredith.

It pained Addison to see her- to see Derek with Meredith. And now that she was pregnant it was even worse, she had a hard enough time telling little Rorie that she and her daddy would no longer be 'friends' and she would have fun time with each one of them but there would be no more family walks. Rorie had cried during the months that Derek had left, and even though she had already been sleeping in her own bed she was back to sleeping with Addison. When Addison and Rorie came back to seatle, Rorie bonded again with her father but it wasn't the same and she was always asking when dad would have to leavea again.

The morning replayed in Addison's mind like a movie.

"_Rorie hurry up, we're going to be late" Addison said from where she was grabbing her suitcase. She had to go by her layer's office before going to the hospital, not that she was looking forward to going to the hospital because Derek and Meredith would like always be finishing their dirty talk In front of her. Specially because of the news she had found out a couple of days ago, and had told her daughter yesterday night. She was pregnant. _

_"Alright mommy! I'm ready!" Rorie squealed cheerfully, in her yellow trench coat and matching boots. _

_Addison smiled at her child, who was missing one of her teeth. She chuckled and took Rorie's hand and headed out the door._

"Addison! You can't do this okay?! You can't do that!" An angry yell interrupted Addison's thoughts.

Addison lifted her head, as an angry Derek barged into her room.

Her eyes widened slightly but she just stared at him as he slammed the door causing several nurses to glance their way.

"You know Addison?" He yelled, his face stricken with anger. "You know what?! I thought you were better! I thought you would try to use Rorie to try to keep me with you. But you didn't and that was great. But now you're pregnant-with who knows who's baby- and that is not fair!" Derek spat.

"Derek-" Addison started but was cutt of by Derek.

"You don't get to have this baby! You don't get to be a mother again! You don't get to be hurt and make others feel sorry for you and make me the bad guy!" He spat hatefully.

Addison opened her mouth to defend herself when someone else came to her defense.

"Dr. Sheperd! You will not talk like that to my patient. So unless you are going shut up and be nice you better leave" Bailey snarled.

Addison could feel tears stinging in her eyes. She wasn't ashamed of being pregnant, she was glad for the baby she was carrying. But... Derek... She would've told him... And now she didn't want him to do anything with her or her children.

Before Derek could continue hurting her, a shrill squeak made them turn their heads.

"Mommy!" Rorie came running towards her, she no longer had her yellow trench coat but she still had her matching rain boots. She wore a light pink overall dress with a white shirt. She had dark pink leggings. The bright yellow boots didn't exactly match but her kid still looked cute with her brown red hair curls pulled into two neat piggy tails and big blue eyes.

Addison smiled weakly, blinking away the tears that had built in her eyes. "Hey Rorie" she looked up at her nanny, a college art student who loved Rorie. "Mallory" she greeted softly.

"Mom are you okay? Is my little brother okay?" Rorie asked her eyes wide, she glanced at Derek briefly and Addison guessed she had heard him yelling and was upset about it.

"Hi daddy" she said softly. Addison waited for Derek's reaction, knowing that Rorie was the most important thing in his world. His face fell.

"Hey kiddo" Derek forced a smile.

Addison turned her attention back to her daughter who was expecting an answer.

"Yes I'm fine and the baby is fine too" she smiled. "How do you know it's a boy?" Addison asked.

"I already told you Mommy! He's going to be a boy!" Rorie giggled.

Addison smiled as her daughter rubbed a hand over stomach, bringing memories from last night.

"_Wow! So I'll have a little sister or brother?" Rorie smiled showing all her teeth._

_"Yes" Addison smiled, pulling her daughter for a hug._

_"Mommy but pregnant woman have big bellies" Rorie said, frowning._

_"That's because the baby is still really really small" Addison had explained not really wanting to explain the whole embryo, fetus, baby thing._

_"Because it's still not a baby yet" Rorie had said flatly then kissed her tummy. "But you're my little broTher"_

"You don't know that!" Addison teased, flicking her daughter's nose with her finger.

"Yes I do! My little sibling is a boy!" Rorie giggled.

Addison heart fluttered, her little Rorie was so adorable. She and Bailey shared a smile -and it was rare to see Bailey smile during work hours- as Rorie started to talk to her stuffed Pet who was a duck about her new baby brother.

"You're only six weeks pregnant Addison. You can still loose the baby" Derek suddenly spat, his eyes boring into her.

Addison felt her heart drop and her eyes pool up in tears, as she shut them to prevent the tears from dropping.

"Why would mommy loose the baby? Where would the baby go?" Rorie asked.

Addison turned with a glare with to face Derek who's face had dropped.

"Oh my god Addison I can't believe I said that. I'm so-"

"Bailey I want him out! Out!" Addison cried, wipping her tears from her eyes. Bailey nodded and proceeded to herd Derek out while he stuttered apologies and Bailey muttered harsh words. Addison bit her lip, letting the tears fall.

"Why mommy where is my browther going?"

Addison didn't answer Rorie as she looked down at her stomach.

* * *

Addison's eyes fluttered opened, when she heard Rorie murmuring to her duck, telling it about her little siblings, which she thought it was going to be a boy. Addison personally thought it would be a girl. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to interrupt her daughter, footsteps though did what she didn't want to.

"Rorie we have to go now... You're coming home with me" she heard Derek mutter softly and pick up her backpack.

"No! I want to stay with mommy! Becauwse you're mean!" Rorie yelled. "You told mommy she was going to loose her baby! Why? Is Meredith going to steal if from her? Where is he going to go?" Rorie asked indignantly.

"R-Rorie please come with daddy... Addison" _Addison_. "I mean mommy has to rest." Derek tried, his voice breaking.

Addison opened her eyes half-way, and watched as her daughter put her hands on her hips scowling at Derek, who was nearly in tears. Addison debated in wether to let him take her daughter, but she knew what was right.

"Rorie" she said softly, making both parties turn her way.

"Mommy I don't want to go with him, because daddy only spends time with Meredith he likes her more than me he he doesn't like playing with me only with her" Rorie whined, her eyes tearing up.

Addison drew in a sharp breath. She knew that Derek had made Rorie and Meredith meet but... _That_ was was not okay.

"You're awake" Derek said, dumbfounded.

Addison didn't say anything. "Rorie... You'll come see me tomorrow and we'll go to the park, with your brother and-" she cut herself off as she realized she had been about to name Derek as the fourth person.

"And daddy?" Rorie asked hopefully.

"Yes with me Rorie but we have to go now..." Derek said stiffly, but his eyes had softened.

Rorie bit her lip, frowing exactly like Addison when she thought about something. "I-... I'm sowwy daddy" Rorie blurted out, running to hug Derek. The scene made Addison smile weakly.

Derek hugged Rorie back, a soft smile on his face as he lifted his child into the air, he grabbed her backpack but set her down just near the door, and glanced back at Addison.

"I'm sorry I said that, Addison"

Addison shrugged, as in her mind replayed all those nights she had spent waiting for him here and in New York, how she had slept with Mark -which she regretted awfully- and how he had chosen Meredith after they tried to put their Marriage back together.

"Good bye Derek" she said, bitterness dripping in her throat, his eyes flashed with something she had seen before, when he had found her with Mark, and he nodded curtly before leaving the room.

"I love you..." Addison whispered into the silent air. For Derek, even though he had hurt her and she hurt him, he was still the love of her life... To her he was still her... Derek.

* * *

**Derek is an ass. That's all to it. He's an ass, that will stop being an ass later on.**


	3. Equwallly

**Hey guys :) well here you go :)**

* * *

_Derek chuckled, as he kneeled on the floor next to a laughing Addison. She beamed down at him, biting her lip as she contained her laugh._

_"Rorie this is daddy, remember the story I told you last night?" Derek whispered, kissing Addison's big belly and hugging it._

_"Alright Derek you can stand up now" Addison smiled, pulling a grinning Derek of the floor, even as he put a hand in her 9 month old pregnant belly._

_Addison rolled her eyes light-heartedly and smiled. "Rorie this is mommy... Me and daddy are going to sleep now okay?" She chuckled._

_Derek looked at his wife, as their eyes met making both smile and they took each other's hands and kissed._

Addison smiled faintly at the memory as she walked, stepping on the grass from the park. Rorie ran ahead of her, with a gray and pink skirt and a light pink sweater. The day was nice and it was a couple of weeks past her almost miscarriage and they were taking the promised walk... Without Derek.

It was Wednsday and Addison was already 10 weeks pregnant, she smiled to herself, not paying attention as a man in scrubs ran behind her.

Addison sighed weakly, she rarely allowed herself to think, to know that her baby, her child would never have memories of a real family, with a father and a mother who cook pancakes In the morning instead of trout with a slutty intern or cinammon rolls brought by the room service in the Archfield Hotel. But every once in a while she did, she allowed herself those thoughts and silently cried herself to sleep, knowing that She was no longer Derek's love of his life.

She glanced at the man who had fell instep beside him, realizing it was Derek she jumped, taking a few steps back.

Derek nodded curtly at her, he spoke softly and his voice was somewhat strained.

"Addison, I'm sorry for saying what I said a couple of weeks back" he sighed. "It... It was just a real big surprise for me"

Addison bit her lip. "It's fine Derek, you've already apologized... A lot" she said.

"Is the b-baby mine?" He asked, although his voice was stressed, his eyes were hopefull.

"Yes Derek the baby is yours..." Although Addison had meant the reply to come out strong her voice cracked.

"It isn't Mark's?" He snapped, his voice raising

Addison took in a sharp breath. "In case you didn't know so, there is ways to prevent pregnancy ..." She said cooly.

Derek's jaw tightened, and he glanced away. "Why didn't you have his baby?" He blurted out, a scowl making his face darken.

Addison felt her breath hitch in her throat. "I-...I just couldn't" she murmured.

Derek nodded numbly and looked at the ground, Addison observed him narrowing her pale blue eyes.

"Will you let me part of its life?" Derek murmured.

Addison was shocked by the question, and honestly didn't know what to do, she fixed her eyes on her designer shoes.

"You didn't care Derek, you didn't care if I was hurt" Addison said, feeling a knot in her throat. "And you didn't care I was pregnant, you just cared about your pretty perfect life with Meredith" she spat.

She felt Derek bore his eyes into her, and the he sighed. "I was worried, I know it didn't seem like it... I'm sorry... " he sighed. "I just didn't know and I really wish you would've told me Addison" he sighed.

"I was going to tell you Derek!" Addison snapped. "I was!" She sighed. "But you looked happy with Meredith..."

Derek's eyes widened. He held back a sigh, yes he was happy with Meredith but... A baby was a baby. And as much as he hated to be, he had been worried about his Addison- uh yeah no- adulterous ex wife.

Did Addison really think he didn't care about her, at all? Is that how it had always been? Before his train of thoughts couldn't be contined Rorie ran up to them, showing her charming smile as she hugged Addison giving kisses to the belly. Derek couldn't help but hold back a smile, as Addison rouffled their daughter's hair.

Rorie then turned to him and threw herself at him, making him pick her up in his arms and swing her around. It made him remember the nice times in New York, the good times.. But his memory replication as Addison laughed an Rorie giggled and he smiled where cut short when Rorie let out a disgusted snort. She started squealing in his grasp, pushing away from his scrubs.

"You smell like Meredith" she squealed, kicking to be put down, Rorie instantly pouted and grabbed hold of her mother's hand.

"I want to go now Mommy..." She said softly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Addison take her gaze of him and turn to Rorie. Addison glanced back at him, and sighed.

"Yes Derek I will make sure you and Meredith can have time with my children" she said dryly. "Good bye now Derek" she finished, taking Rorie's hand who's eyes were fixed on her shoes and leading her away.

Derek opened his mouth, ready to defend himself and Meredith... But no words came out as he watched then leave.

When his daughter and Addison glanced back, Derek felt a pang of sadness in his stomach... Why was that sadness there? Sure his Daughter, he could understand, he missed her... But why for Addison too... He didn't miss her, right? He pushed his thoughts away as he made his way back to the hospital, back to Meredith... Back to the life he was supposed to love.

And like that days passed, hours passed and so did weeks. All was fine, Derek liked his life unless he saw Addison... It returned the pang of sadness, it upset him to see her telling her patient that she too was pregnant. He almost never saw Rorie... Because of school and Addison's belly was starting to show making everyone coo and smile at her. He decided it was time to tell Meredith, so he called her into an on-call room.

"Derek, hey I know today Rorie is coming over so I though I could bring I don't know some game for all of us to play" Meredith started talking. "And then we could watch a movie-"

"Meredith"

"No Derek listen I have the perfect idea I know I'm not great with kids but Izzie gave me this great idea-"

"Meredith Addison is pregnant!" Derek interrupted.

Meredith looked blankly at him and huffed. "Yes Derek I can see that."

"Meredith... Addison is pregnant" Derek repeated as if that was all it needed.

"Yes Derek!" Meredith nodded and rolled her eyes.

"With...my baby" Derek said slowly, as if he was talking to a very small child. Meredith took a step back, the shock and hurt in her face made Derek bite his lips nervously waiting a raging outbreak from Meredith.

"Oh." Meredith said flatly. "Is-is... Did ... How? When?" Meredith spluttered.

"It was before we split up..." Derek mumbled and sighed.

Meredith let out a sigh. "Are you going to" she trailed off looking up at him.

"No." Derek said quickly. "I'm not going back with her" he muttered.

Meredith nodded and looked at him, taking his hand. "If..."

Derek didn't let her finish as he pulled her into a hug, while Meredith just leaned against his chest.

He sighed, kissing the top of her head ignoring the fact that he was seeing red hair instead of blonde.

"You love me?" Meredith asked in a murmur.

"I love you" Derek answered.

Derek watched the brown red curls of his daughter bounced lightly as she turned and tilted her head as she played with her toys. Addison had dropped her off earlier and had told him she was going to her doctors apointment and would be back later. Derek wished he had gone with her, he wished Addion wouldn't look at him with hurt and just see him plainly and lifelessly, not with hurt blue eyes that made him want to beat himself up.

Meredith was coming over in a few minutes, and Derek had to ask Rorie something that had been bugging at the back of his mind ever since the walk in the park.

"Rorie?"

His Daughter looked up, crayons still in her hands. "Yes daddy?"

Derek swallowed hard, before asking. "Do you like Meredith?"

Rorie bit her lip and shrugged then turned back to her drawing. "I don't know, she's your friend daddy not mine"

"Yeah I Know" Derek cleared his throat. "But do you like her?"

Rorie turned to him once again, but didn't say anything as she looked away. "Daddy... She makes mommy sad... And I don't really like her because she makes mommy sad and she's kinda wierd" Rorie mumbled, to Derek's surprise.

"What do you mean Rorie? Why does she make mommy sad?" Derek asked slowly.

"When ever I talk about Meredith mommy gets really sad and sometimes she cried when she thinks I can't see her. But I can" Rorie explained. "I love mommy...and Meredwith makes her sad"

Derek smiled weakly at his daughter, Rorie couldn't be a better kid. "Do you love me as much as you love Mom?" He asked, his smile growing.

Rorie didn't answer as she thought, but then grinned. "I love you and mom equwallly" she claimed. "Mommy said that equwallly means their both the same" she said proudly.

Derek laughed when Rorie couldn't pronounce the word right. His daughter was perfect. Trust Addison to teach her big words.

"Oh? And how much do you love us?" He asked with a playfull wink.

Rorie stood up, and glanced around his trailer and then ran to one point of the trailer to the other. "I love you that much!" She squealed. Rorie ran over to Derek, wrapping her hands around his neck when he lifted her. Derek chuckled and started to tickle her making her giggle and squeal.

Meredith arrived soon after, and Rorie grew quiet once more going back to drawing and playing. She had drawn a picture of Addison, the baby and herself and Derek and Meredith to the side...while he and Meredith talked and laughed, and had some wine Rorie was playing with her toys.

When the the doorbell rang, and Rorie flew to the door and opened it reaviling a very tired Addison.

Derek stood up shakily and made his way to the door. "I thought you wouldn't take long"

"I had an urgent surgery" Addison explained. Rorie handed Addison her stuff and looked up at Derek. "Bye daddy!" She squealed hugging Derek.

Derek kissed Rorie's head, and watched Addison smile faintly at the sight. "Addison, can I have a word with you?" He asked. Addison looked skeptical but nodded and and told Rorie to wait a few minutes, they stepped onto the grass so neither Rorie or Meredith could hear them.

Addison was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well?"

Derek raised his eyebrow, amused at her reaction. "Do you get sad when Rorie talks about Meredith? Are you jealous that Rorie spends time with Meredith?" He asked.

Addison's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Nonsense Derek. Where do you get that?" She snapped.

Derek just chuckled and smiled cockily at her. "Oh Rorie might have mentioned it" he teased.

Rolling her blue eyes, Addison stepped away from him. "We were married eleven years Derek, eleven." She claimed walking away. "I, unlike you, can't just not love you" she said looking over her shoulder. "But... If you must know, no. I am not jealous of Meredith spending time with my daughter. Because Rorie is after all _**my**_ daughter" with that she walked away, and took Rorie with her into a car. Rorie waved at her father before turning back to talk to Addison.

Derek let out a Long sigh. Eleven years. Eleven years...he didn't hesitate to wince as he remebered his own words to her.

_Christmas makes you want to be with the people you love. I'm not saying this to hurt you or because i want to leave you because I don't ... Meredith wasn't a fling, she wasn't revenge. I fell in love with her! And that doesn't change because I decided to stay with you!_

Derek sighed and headed back, seeing Meredith made him smile weakly as they talked and she told him about a surgery she had scrubbed in... And as she told him, Addison's words rang in his mind as well.

I _want you to care! I sleep with your best friend and you walk away. He comes out here and rubs it in your face and still you get a good night sleep. What do i have to do? Oh i know, maybe i should go out on a date with the vet because that seems to be something that sends you into a blind rage! Oh but wait, that wouldn't work either because I'M NOT MEREDITH GREY!_

_... _


	4. Untied Shoelaces

**Oh my gosh...i'm sorry for not updating really really sorry...anyway...in this chapter the drama starts**...

* * *

Addison smiled meekly at her daughter, as Rorie ran through the house. They were looking for houses, since Addison had decided that it would be better for Rorie and the baby to live in a house, not a hotel room. She glanced around the house, the staircase was made of a light brown wood, slightly spiraling towards the second floor, there was a lot of windows and the kitchen was nice with oak cabinets and a breakfast counter along with a table that matched the whole kitchen. The bathroom was big and spacey and had an intresting lighting. There was a living room, although it was empty the Venettian Stucco colored walls were nice and gave a conforting air to the room. The guest room on the first floor wasn't much to Addison's liking with the pale brown walls and broad windows, and bathroom and closet but the dining room, **that **she loved. She could picture a big table, with the candle lights above and perhaps a nice rug below so the chairs-that for now where nonexistent along with the table- wouldn't damage the hardwood floor. The master bedroom had a big walk-in closet, and a big mirror that made Addison smile. She would certainly re-paint the ugly eggshell color that all the rooms had, and make the closet a lilac color and her bedroom a soft fawn and white combination or maybe some red, the other two rooms that would house her children were big and also had big closets and bathrooms of their own. Yes, she would definatly re-paint the house but she liked it and decided this was it. It had a big yard, and a pool and a deck, four bedrooms and five bathrooms and the social rooms were nice.

"Mommy will this be our new house?" Rorie's question dragged her out of her thoughts. Addison turned to look at her daughter, who was dressed in an overall dress and a white jacket.

"Would you like that?" Addison asked with a smile.

Rorie bobbed her head up and down taking a seat in the counter stools and glancing at Addison with a big smile. "yeah. It's better than the hotel and I like it more than daddy's trailer" she said thoughtfully.

Addison chuckled, and nodded as well. "Yes, I would like it too." she agreed, waving over the real state agent. She exchanged a few words and agreed to sign the papers tomorrow. She was tired, it was already night and she and Rorie had looked at houses all day. "Come on Rorie" she called, grabbing her coat and her purse. She waited by the door frame, her eyes growing wide when she saw Rorie jump from the stool- her shoes untied. Addison froze, watching Rorie run towards her, an only too familiar memory played in her mind.

_"Victoria, tie your shoelaces **now"** An irritated Addison demanded for what seemed like the hundreth time. Both Daughte and mother, who usually looked extraordinary were untidy and messy in appereance. Addison's red hair was frizzy and tangled, her make up wasn't done correctly and she had a line of lipstick running through her cheek. Rorie looked quite similar, dressed in a white t-shirt with big printed letters that said PRINCESS with unruly auburn red curls that and bangs that covered the saphire eyes of the five year old. Rorie shook her head, stomping her foot on to the stool. The red converse were untied and her legs were bare, since she was wearing shorts. The laces were big for the shoes and they were untied, looking like white snakes on the pale wood stool.  
_

_Addison sighed, she couldn't get to her daughter, because only moments earlier Rorie had dropped on purpose a glass of milk shattering the glass and spilling the white drink all over the floor. __And Addison was barefoot and her shoes lied on the other side of the milky river. Rorie, on the other hand had already passed through the mess, stepping on the shards of glass because she had shoes on, but they weren't tied and she had already played Addison once. Skipping back and forth of the mess, testing Addison's patience._

_Rorie had been like that for almost four months, since the night she had watched silently from the top of the staircase how her father had first thrown out her mother and then...left himself. She didn't understand, mommy and Mark had just been playing, why was he so mad? But she watched with silent tears as her father screamed and her mother weeped and sobbed, Rorie had watched. Unnoticed, unseen, scared. _

_Rorie was a good-natured child, with a calm and cheerfull personality, always eager to do anything and always peppy and smiling and happy. But now she wasn't. She was bratty and mean, she would spill her milk and dump mud over the shoes her father had left, she would scream, shriek and make taramtums in the night, she would say the words she wasn't allowed like 'stupid' or 'idiot', she would kick her mother when she tried to dress her and would fake sick in school. She had hit a kid in preschool and kicked her teacher's shins. Addison was desperate, she had not slept well in four months guilt and fear creeping in her heart. Only at night, when she was scared would Rorie become once again the peacefull child she had always been, snuggling close to Addison for confort and hearing the lullabies. _

_But today, Addison was late. She had arrived home at 2 in the morning after a surgery and had waken up that morning early once again to drop Rorie off at the preschool and head to work. She had begged, bargained, yelled, pleaded for her child to tie her shoelaces and come with her. Addison's feet were cutt from the glass when she had chased after Rorie, only to make the child climb into an unsteady stool and watch her mother with defying eyes. The stool was big, and Rorie could take maybe a step forward or back, but no more. And it was unstable, wobbling on the four legs._

_"Rorie I will say it one more time. COme here. **now"** Addison said firmly, sternly but calmly. She took a step forward, avoiding the small pieces of glass and trying not to step on the milk. Addison was not used to a bratty child. _

_Rorie stuck her tongue out, crinkling her nose and then took a step forward, her left foot standing ontop of the shoelaces as her right foot lifted and made the shoelace straight and like that...like that. Addison watched in fear and panick as her daughter came crashing down, onto the glass-shard filled floor._

_"Rorie!" _

"Rorie! Tie your shoelaces!" Addison snapped suddenly, her eyes widened in fear as she stepped towards her daughter who looked at her shocked before kneeling and tying her shoe laces.

"Done" the five-year old shrugged, stepping forward she took Addison's hand and lead her fear stricken mother out. "Mommy can we go get ice cream?"

Addison, recovering from the familiar sence of panick, nodded. "Let's go Baby" she murmured, leading Rorie to her car. "And then i'll drop you off at Daddy's" Addison added with a frown.

* * *

"I heard it's a boy" Callie chuckled as she sat down next to her, a playfull frown on her face. "Were you going to tell me?" she asked.

Addison looked up, with a weak smile. "Of course I was going to tell you" Addison replied. "I found out a couple of days ago" Addison rolled her eyes slightly at the memory. She had stepped out of her Obstretrician's office to tell Bailey and Callie when she had seen Derek lead Meredith into the on-call room and then that night when she was going to tell Derek he had just mocked her, so...she had pushed it out of her mind.

Callie's smile was genuine and growing bigger, as Bailey sat down next to them. "Good, see I told you" Miranda chuckled, teasing Callie.

"What are you going to name him?" Callie asked, as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

Addison shrugged light heartedly and smiled. "I was thinking Mason, Henry, Noah or Dylan" she paused for a moment. "or Samuel" she smiled, recalling her friend Sam. Sam was a nice name, but she liked Dylan and Henry too.

Miranda looked at her. "Dylan" she said testing the name.

"Henry Montgomery" Callie chuckled with a mischevious smile. "Or Dylan Montgomery..." she laughed.

Addison joined their suggestions, tesing other names and laughing as they crinkled their noses at names that did not fit and those who did.

* * *

"Addison" Derek called, grasping her shouler softly.

Addison turned to look at him, arching her eyebrow. "Derek." she replied dryly. "What is it? I have a surgery and I have to pick Rorie up after" Addison said impatiently. She had talked with the decorator today, she had already chosen the colors that she wanted them to paint the rooms she didn't like, like her own. She and Rorie had agreed to paint Rorie's room on saturday and then on the next weekend they would decorate the nursery. The house was still empty, even though two weeks had passed and they were filling it slowly. Rorie, who was coordinating everything, had deciding to first furnish first the nursery but since it wasn't painted they had cribs and baby stuff all over the hotel room. Tomorrow afternoon they would go look for furniture for Rorie's room, and the rest the decorators would do. She was now 18 weeks along and her baby bump was quickly turning into a belly.

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about" Derek said, smiling cockily. "How 'bout you let Rorie spend the night at my place?" he asked softly but eagerly. Addison looked at him, he looked so happy and eager about it that she couldn't say no. His warm smile reminded her of the good times.

"Oh-kay" she agreed slowly. "But no nutmeg" she chided worriedly. Addison instantly felt guilty and ducked her eyes from Derek's sad gaze.

"I'm her father Addison, I know" Derek's voice was strained and pained, it made Addison want to hug him but **that **wasn't possible.

Addison bit her lip. "Yeah sorry" she apologized. She was half expecting him to ask her about the baby's sex, would he? He said he wanted to be a part of the baby's life... but then again maybe he wanted a family of his own with Meredith.

Derek didn't meet her gaze, but Addison tried to search for his saphire eyes. "It's a boy" she blurted. She cursed herself, how stupid was she? She wanted to run away... he probably didn't even care. Expecting a careless shrug or an enthusiastic congratulations Addison was surprised by his warm eyes and kind smile.

"Really?" Derek asked, his eyes falling to her stomach. He smirked. "I'll finally have someone else to go with me to fishing trips, other than Rorie" he chuckled.

Addison frowned playfully. "What if he doesn't like the out doors? And doesn't want to be a neurosurgeon" she teased.

"Oh he will!" Derek chidded. "YOu'll see" he chuckled. "My JuniorShep will love fishing and neurosurgery"

Addison raised an amused eyebrow and grinned, showing pearl white teeth. "JuniorShep?" she asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah it was a girl, it would be MiniMonty" he smirked, reminding her of the nick name they had given Rorie when she wasn't born yet.

"MiniMonty two" she reminded with an honest smile.

"MiniMonty two" he echoed with an honest smile.

* * *

"Daddy you have to tell me a secret, like mommy!" Rorie smiled, hugging the teddy bear close to her chest.

Derek looked at her. "How? I don't know how to share secrets" he sighed playfully. Rorie rolled her eyes with a playfull giggle.

"LIke this! Mommy told me that she doesn't like when you cook fish" Rorie smirked. "But that I couldn't tell anyone" Rorie giggled as Derek looked shocked at her.

"Addison doesn't like my fish?" he murmured to himself. How had he not known that? He chuckled softly and looked at Rorie, there was so much Addison in Rorie, and so much Rorie in Addison it made him warm on the inside and made him smile.

"No" Rorie giggled. "She told me that when I told her i was sorry " she sighed. Derek frowned and looked at her. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

Rorie looked up at him and shurgged. "Mommy said i had to stop being a brat" she huffed. "and I told her that I thought it would make you come back" Rorie said sadly. Derek bore his eyes into her. Addison never called their daughter a brat, never.

"Why did mommy say that to you?"

"Because she tried to grab me but i fell on glass and scrapped my elbow and my knees and it hurt" Rorie explained. "And mommy said that wouldn't have happend if I had stopped acting like a brat" Rorie continued matter of factly. Derek looked at her with wide eyes. "But I just was a 'brat' 'cause i thought you would come back"

"she yelled that day a lot, she cried too. Mommy was sad. And i was a brat and she said I was a spoiled brat and that it was my fault I fell and then she said it was your fault and then Mark put bandaids and Mommy left" Rorie continued, to Derek's dismay. "I was scared mommy wouldn't come back, like you. And that daddy wasn't coming back" Rorie whimpered. "and when mommy came back she smelt funny, like that pee-colored thing you and Mark used to drink." Whiskey. "And she laid in the kitchen floor all day and didn't get up until night time"

Addison had passed out in their kitchen. Addison had drunk so much she had passed out.

"Mommy says you still love me but not her and not the baby" Rorie whispered. Derek could feel his heart sink, how could Addison tell her that? What kind of mother told her child she was a spoiled little brat and then left? Oh right. The adoulterous bitch he had married. Why would Addison leave Rorie? And why would she tell her he wasn't coming back?" Anger boiled inside of Derek's stomach, Addison didn't deserve to have such a wonderfull child like Rorie. No. And neither did that unborn baby. He would have them both, away from satan.

* * *

**Alright so...I lied drama starts next chapter. By the way, Derek doesn't know the whole story, so no it wasn't Addison's fault. Let me explain something, Derek made time for his daughter, but he wasn't a devoted father. He was there and he took her to the park but Addison made breakfast, addison made dinner, addison took her to school...so yeah. **


	5. Broken Promises

**Helloo! Thanks for the reviews I love them :) Yess Derek is an ass, but he'll change! **

* * *

Derek walked angrily, making his way to Addison's room in the Archfield. He had left Rorie asleep, tucked in. He could feel rage in his stomach, what kind of a mother was Addison? She was stupid, very stupid. He would file for custody, until now they had simply worked it out. He had agreed for Rorie to live with her mother since his lawyer advised it was best and she always let him see ROrie, every day. But now? Now he was ready to file for full custody with no visits to Addison. He marched, silently hating Addison as he made his way to her door. Not aware of the small child trailing behind him, a child he knew this hotel only too well.

* * *

Addison neatly folded a baby blue blancket that had small red and white airplanes all around the edges. She was ready to move into the house she had bought, but she couldn't yet. Tomorrow and the next to days she and Rorie were going to paint the nursery and her room, while the rest of the house was already decorated and furnished, including her room.

The angry knocking and shouting made her look up startled, she scowled not sure why anyone was knocking at the time of the night and slowly made her way, cautously. She opened the door to a very angry Derek, which she did not expect since they had been in fairly good terms that afternood.

"Derek" She greeted warily.

"Addison, I came by to grab her things" Derek stanted dryly but the bitterness laced his voice.

Addison frowned as Derek just barged in, shoving her away with his shoulder. "What? What are you talking about Derek?" she asked.

"I'm taking Rorie, and I'll make sure you never see her again!" Derek shouted at her. Addison stayed put, frozen. Had he said that? What was wrong with him? Addison couldn't believe it, the words rang in her ears but she still did not believe it.

"You can't do that, why would you do that?" Addison finally spoke, as an angry Derek pulled a suitcase that belong to their daughter and started filling it with her things.

"She told me Addison, you can't play good mommy anymore" Derek spat hatefully, letting Addison take a step back.

She understood now, what this was about. Rorie's fall, but that hadn't been her fault. She had done everything she could. "That wasn't my fault, Rorie knows it I know. You weren't there. Derek it wasn't my fault she fell."

"You passed out in the kitched!" Derek yelled, as he continued to grab Rorie's stuff.

"Derek! You left, you left your daughter for two months! Two freaking months!" It was Addison's turn to yell. "I passed out, yes! I spent two whole months taking care of child that wasn't mine. Rorie was never a brat! Until you left and then she blamed me!"

"It was your fault. You slep with Mark"

"He actually Cared!" Addison yelled. "He helped me those two months! He watched Rorie when I couldn't! I didn't sleep, at all. Rorie threw stuff at me, she told me she hated you and mark and me! She thought it was her fault you left! You left your baby girl!"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't sleep with Mark! So what if you were tired? Or stressed out, you shouldn't have drinked in front of her! How many times did you drink Addison? Did you let her see you? DId you make sure _she _didn't get any liquor from her drunk mother?"

Addison blinked, tears streaming down her face. "I was tired Derek, and so was she! She had cried every night because you left, and yes I drank once! Once! Because I couldn't take the yelling, the screaming, the shrieks and the throwing glasses, thespitting in the food the throwing toys at cars! I couldn't take it anymore! And I left two days, your mother was watching her. I needed a break!" Addison shrieked. "An you can't take her away from me"

"I can actually" Derek said coldly. "And I will. I'll make sure you never see Rorie again! You are a terrible mother, you don't deserve to see Rorie"

"You can't take her, I'm her m-mother sh-she needs me" Addison sobbed. "You can't take her. YOu can't" she continued to yell. "I'm not a bad m-mother, you on the other hand are a lousy father. You were never there!"

It seemed Addison had touched a nerve she hadn't touched before, because Derek was grasping her arm so tightly it hurt. She tried yanking it from him, but he just held on. "You are a terrible mother! And that baby will live with me too. You are an adultourous bitch that comes from hell and you just make my life miserable!" he yelled. "You won't see Rorie again, I won't let you hurt her!"

Addison was sobbing my now, trying hard to pull away from Derek's strong grasp. "Y-you hurt her Derek, not me!" Derek had tightened his grasp around her bruising arm.

"I didn't hurt her! You hurt her! You slep with Mark!" he yelled. He hadn't meant to hurt his daughter, Addison knew that, but he was hurting her and the baby.

"Daddy stop it. You're hurting mommy" both adults turned to see crying Rorie. She was in her pajamas, holding a blanket close to her chest. "Leave mommy alone" she whimpered.

Derek let Addison's arm drop and looked at Rorie. "Honey, you were supposed to be asleep"

"I wanted to come with you" Rorie whispered.

Derek nodded solemnly, and grabbed the suitcase. Addison watched through tear filled eyes as he reached for Rorie, but the little girl just ducked away. Addison shut her eyes, she had sinked to the floor. Crying and trying to calm the baby, stress was bad for babies. She was 14 weeks pregnant, a week ago when she had seen Meredith and Derek go into an on call room and then she had been mocked by him when she had gone to pick Rorie up, she had found out.

"You hurt mommy" Rorie's words were filled with fear. "And you said mean things to her. I want to stay with mommy" Rorie said, running over to Addison. Addison hugged her little girl, kissing the top of her head.

"Rorie. Now. We are leaving" Derek said harshly. Addison stood up, using the wall to help her stand infront of her daughter as if protecting her.

"N-no. You a-are leaving" Addison stuttered. "Leave. Now" she shrieked the last words, taking one of her shoes to throw it at him.

* * *

Derek sat in Richard's office, talking to him about one of their patients. Richard was nodding to his words, he seemed intrested up untilt he fact Addison walked in. Her pale blue eyes grew wide when she saw him, in fear. Derek flinched seeing the forming bruise on her arm.

"Richard" Addison greeted, ignoring Derek. "I need tomorrow and two days off" she demanded.

Derek watched the chief's expression, watched his eyes grow wide at her bruise. "What happend to you, Addison?" Richard asked.

Addiosn bit her lip. "Nothing Richard, can I have my two days off or not?" Derek could tell Addison was getting impatient and uncomfortable around him.

Richard nodded, waving his hand in the air. "Fine." Addison smiled at him and left the office, glancing fearfully in Derek's direction. Derek could feel a lump in his throat, he didn't want to hurt Addison, no he didn't want to. How had they comed to this? He wanted to beat up himself.

"You better not have anything to do with that bruise" Richard warned. Derek swallowed the lump and didn't answer, smiling weakly as he left the office, determined to chase down Addison.

He could see her red hair, flawless. He started to run, pushing past some nurses in order to catch up with her. "Addison" he made the mistake of grabbing her arm, making her give a small shriek.

"get away from me Derek" Addison backed away.

"i'm Sorry. I'm sorry. Addison I didn't mean to hurt you"

Addison shaked her head, worsening his guilt. "Get away" she was almost crying. Seeing her so weak made him want to hug her, to whisper to her that everything would be okay. But she wouldn't even be close to him..

"What's going on?" Mark's voice made him jump. His ex best friend was now standing between him and Addison.

"Go away MArk this doesn't involve you" Derek snapped.

Mark didn't say anything, but Addison did. Not with words but with actions, she stepped behind Mark peeking at Derek with fearfull eyes. Derek could feel his heart breaking, Addison was scared of him. She had never been scared of him. Never...

"Addison please...Addie...I didn't want to hurt you" he pleaded, but Addison didn't loose her fearfull eyes.

Mark turned to her. "he hurt you?" he asked almost angrily, Addison didn't say anything but Mark saw the bruise. He turned to Derek, hatefully.

"Leave her alone Derek. You've hurt her enough"

Derek shut his eyes, running a hand through his hair. No...no. He can't have. He didn't hurt people, yet he did. He left Addison with Rorie, he hurt his daughter...and now his ex wife. There should be no ex...

"Mark stay out of this" Addison spoke, she had walked with MArx as a shield only breaking Derek's heart. She was now near the stairs and able to leave.

"But Red-"

"No Mark, stay out. There's no nothing, no fight, no nothing. Just stay out" she pleaded. Addison's eyes suddenly landed on him, "And please Derek stay away" she whimpered. Derek flinched again.

"Addie.."

"Derek please"

"Addie...-"

"Derek get away from me" Addison whimpered, Derek sighed. They were more than a meter away and yet she was almost crying. He had pulled her hair last night too, but her arm...it was bruised, harshly.

"Addie...don't...I'm sorry" he sighed. "for everything"

But Addison had already left, leaving Derek with an angry looking Mark that followed Addison's words and stayed out of that. Derek wanted to yell, to ask why this was like this? Rorie was afraid, so was Addison...he could've caused a miscarriage...He felt like crap, and not even Meredith could take that from him. He had hurt Addison, something he had promised not to do. He had promised, and broken that promise.

* * *

**So Not the longest chapter, next chapter will be more... yelling and screaming and shrieking from Addison and Derek and now it seems Bailey and Dr. Webber will have to step between it. **


End file.
